Gift wrap is an important aspect of gift giving. It provides the function of concealing the gift, creating an attractive and occasion-appropriate theme or message, and provides a fun activity for the recipient to unwrap the gift. Conventional gift wrapping is done with decorative paper of relatively thin gauge, folded or formed around a gift container such as a box, with flaps at the box ends formed by symmetrical folds. Although this provides an attractive gift which is appropriate for many different types of occasions, it can be tedious and time-consuming, and is beyond the skill level of many people to perform satisfactorily. Consumers are looking for easy and quick ways to attractively wrap gifts, but want the look and wrapping experience of a traditionally wrapped gift which takes time and skill to create.